


St David’s Day

by Su_Whisterfield



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Whisterfield/pseuds/Su_Whisterfield
Summary: So, in the grand tradition of Welsh schoolgirls everywhere, Megan in national dress (or what your Mam or Nain thought was appropriate national dress.Still want to know why her code name is Pixie when she’s Welsh!
Kudos: 2





	St David’s Day




End file.
